Famille
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Parce que je me suis épris d'une stupide sympathie pour eux, que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réalité... Mais je suis venu pour une seule chose : Sortir vainqueur de ce match.


Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau One-Shot, du point de vue d'un personnage, cette fois-ci. Avec en fond, un petit clin d'œil au couple SachaxOndine.

Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison. J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira. =)**  
**

**Rating: K.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... :/  
Couple: SachaxOndine (enfin...presque)  
**

* * *

**Famille**

_« Parce que je me suis épris d'une stupide sympathie pour eux, que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réalité...  
Mais je suis venu pour une seule chose : Sortir vainqueur de ce match. » _

Un dernier au revoir à ma famille, et me voilà parti pour rejoindre mon maître. Il a appelé ce matin afin que je l'aide pour une compétition auquel il participe. A ce que j'ai entendu, elle réunit des Pokémons des différentes régions connues jusqu'à présent. J'ai hâte de lui montrer à quel point j'ai progressé. D'ailleurs, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu. Il a dû avoir grandi depuis. Sans compter Ondine et Pierre. Oui, j'ai hâte de les revoir…

Une demi-heure après avoir survolé les nuages, je descends progressivement afin de voir le trajet qu'il me reste à faire. Mon ombre glisse sans relâche sur les rochers, montagnes et autres obstacles qui se dressent sur son passage. A l'horizon, l'océan brille. J'accélère dans un long battement d'ailes.

L'odeur de la mer salée se glisse dans mes narines. Le corps dressé à la verticale, je plonge le bout de mon aile gauche dans l'eau fraiche, créant un léger sillage blanc derrière moi. Je souris puis vrille en me remettant face à l'eau dans un second battement d'aile. A ma droite, un Musteflott agite vivement sa queue afin de me dépasser, suivit de près par un autre Musteflott, certainement sa compagne. Instinctivement, l'image de Charla me vient à l'esprit et je souris une fois de plus.

Je me propulse dans un autre battement d'ailes puis rase la surface de l'eau afin de prendre plus de vitesse. Si je continue comme ça, je devrais arriver à Unys dans une heure et demie…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ca y est, j'aperçois le continent de la région. Je braque mon corps vers la droite puis effectue une vrille avant de me rétablir correctement. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand dôme se dresse de plus en plus au loin. Je frappe furtivement le vent puis voit qu'un centre Pokémon se situe à quelques pas de là. Derrière le bâtiment au toit rouge se trouve un terrain. Une joie indescriptible m'envahi lorsque je distingue une casquette rouge ainsi qu'une forme jaune à côté de lui. Sans plus attendre, j'atterris sur mon maître, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol puis me redresse quelques secondes plus tard.

Il m'imite dans un large sourire. Pikachu me fait un signe de la patte puis pousse un petit cri en signe de salut. Je grogne gentiment pour le saluer à mon tour, puis sens la main de mon dresseur me caresser la tête.

**« - Je suis si content de te voir ! » Souffle-t-il **

Je grogne une nouvelle fois puis pousse faiblement son torse à l'aide de mon nez, quand soudain, j'entends une voix féminine.

**« - Un dragon ! »**

Je tourne la tête vers cette dernière. C'est une jeune fille, la peau mate, les yeux brillants, d'énormes cheveux bleus foncés ainsi qu'une sorte de pyjama jaune et rose. A ses côtés, arrive un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé, des cheveux verts, ainsi qu'un costume noir et blanc. Il me fixe avec un léger sourire.

**« - Je sens qu'un fort lien vous unis, toi et lui, Sacha. » Dit-il**

Mais, c'est qui eux ?! Je me tourne vers mon maitre et l'interroge du regard. Il me les présente en souriant.

**« - Dracaufeu, voici mes nouveaux amis qui m'accompagnent dans la région d'Unys. Iris et Dento.»**

Je fronce les sourcils en les dévisageant. Nouveaux amis ?

**« - Iris veux devenir Maître Dragon. Quant à Dento, c'est sommelier Pokémon. C'est aussi le champion de l'arène de Sanyou-City. » Explique-t-il **

Je me tourne encore vers lui.

**Où sont Ondine et Pierre ? Ou même Flora ? Ils sont partis ?**

**« - Ondine est devenue Championne de l'arène d'Azuria. Pierre lui, a décidé de devenir Docteur Pokémon. Il est donc resté chez lui, à Argenta, pour poursuivre ses études. Et Flora continue les concours Pokémons dans la région de Johto. » Répond-il**

Je le toise méchamment pendant un instant. Et alors ? Tu aurais pu les retenir. Ce n'étaient pas tes meilleurs amis ?_ Eux_ comptent plus qu'Ondine, Pierre et Flora ? D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu t'étais discrètement amouraché de la rouquine, non ? Elle compte si peu que ça pour ton petit cœur ? Et Pierre, il ne t'a pas soutenu lorsque tu n'allais pas bien ? Il ne t'a pas donné des conseils lorsque tu étais en difficulté ? Et pour finir, Flora n'était pas comme une sœur, pour toi ? Tu l'as toujours soutenue alors qu'elle débutait…

Je crache une petite gerbe de flamme dans les airs puis fait un mouvement de tête vers le ciel, les ignorants ouvertement. Ils sont loin d'avoir mon respect. Déjà que pour accepter celui de mon dresseur, ça n'a pas été facile… Ils font la moue, mais je m'en fiche.

**« - Tu sais, tu pourras t'entrainer avec Iris ! Elle a capturé un Dracolosse. Sans compter son Kibago, qui fait de très gros progrès ! » Continue Sacha en essayant de me convaincre d'accepter ces « amis ».**

Bof. J'en connais une qui voulait devenir Maître, spécialisé dans les types Eau. Et puis, avec la nouvelle attaque que je viens d'apprendre, ces types Dragon ne feront pas le poids. Je ferme les yeux pour me gratte le cou à l'aide de ma patte.

**« - Tu sais, Dento est un très bon cuisinier. Il pourra te faire tes plats préférés. Et puis, il sait beaucoup de choses ! » Enchaîne-t-il**

Pierre était un très bon cuisinier et avait beaucoup de connaissances, aussi… Je baille bruyamment, ignorant toujours ses arguments.

**« - Quel mauvais caractère ! On dirait Shooti ! » Lâche Iris, les poignets sur les hanches**

Shooti ? C'est qui, encore ? Et puis, de quoi je me mêle ?! Et c'est qui, le truc vert dans sa touffe de cheveux qui approuve tout ce qu'elle dit ?

Pikachu intervint alors et m'explique que c'était Kibago, l'un des Pokémons Dragon de la jeune fille. Il m'explique ensuite que le garçon qu'elle venait de nommer était le rival de leur dresseur dans cette région. Il était fort. Sacha n'a pas arrivé à le battre une seule fois.

**Fort ? Répondis-je dans un grognement rauque**

La petite souris hoche la tête puis répond que Sacha a encore besoin de se perfectionner pour pouvoir le battre. Et qu'il espère bien gagner la compétition auquel il participe.

Je hoche la tête puis me tourne vers mon maître. Une autre jeune fille était à ses côtés. Un bonnet blanc, des cheveux bleus, une mini-jupe rose et noire, et des bottes roses. Ah oui, je l'avais déjà vue. Ah un concours où elle participait avec Sacha. Même Flora était là…

Je baisse la tête et voit une forme bleue à ses pieds qui me salue poliment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Pingu ? Je lève les yeux vers Sacha qui sourit à nouveau et me présente la jeune fille.

**« - Elle, c'est Aurore. Elle m'a accompagnée lors de mon voyage à Sinnoh. Elle veut devenir Top coordinatrice. Et lui, c'est Tiplouf, son premier Pokémon. »**

Flora aussi veut devenir coordinatrice… D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ce pingouin a pu la battre. Elle était pourtant très forte. La chance du débutant, surement…

**« - Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour gagner, mon vieux ? » Me demande-t-il, une étincelle dans les yeux**

Je souris puis acquiesce dans un petit grognement. Le Sacha que j'ai toujours connu est de retour. J'aime ça. Il reprend rapidement la parole

**« - Au fait, Dracaufeu. Comment cela se passe, à la vallée ? Lise va bien ? Les Dracaufeu t'aident à progresser ? J'ai remarqué que la flamme de ta queue est plus grande que la dernière fois.»**

Il a raison. La flamme est plus grosse. C'est dû à mon entrainement. Je lui réponds de ma langue que seul lui comprend.

**Lise va bien. Elle s'occupe bien de tout le monde. Les autres me sont d'une grande utilité. Je progresse à vue d'œil, me dit-elle. Mais je veux être encore plus fort.**

**« - Et Charla ? Elle va bien ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lise, elle m'a dit que vous vous aimiez beaucoup. » Continue-il dans un sourire béat**

**Si tu savais… ! D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**

Je fouille à l'intérieur de mon aile afin d'en sortir une petite feuille du bout de ma gueule. Il saisit le papier que je lui tends puis sourit largement en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dessus.

**« - Wooaaha! Tu as un bébé ! » S'exclame-t-il**

En effet. C'est Charla, moi-même et un petit Salamèche. Mon fils. Il est très fort pour un petit d'une semaine. Il crache de plus en plus de gerbes de flammes, et donne de puissants coups de tête lorsqu'on joue ensemble. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui de me voir partir aussi loin. Mais je lui ai promis que je serais bientôt de retour. Et que d'ici là, j'aimerais qu'il apprenne une attaque, et qu'ensuite, on puisse s'entrainer tous les deux.

**« - Je peux voir, Sacha ? » Demande la fille à la touffe de cheveux bleus**

**« - Bien sûr ! Tiens. » Répondit-il en tendant à son tour l'image**

Je la reprends avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la saisir. Pas question que la remplaçante d'Ondine et de Flora ne touche ce que je garde précieusement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin, ton Dracaufeu ? » Râle Iris**

Mon maître se gratte doucement la tête devant mon comportement étrange.

**« - Je ne sais pas…Dracaufeu. Ce n'est pas gentil, ça… » Souffle-t-il comme pour me réprimander d'une bêtise**

Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête en faisant sortir de la fumée par mes narines. Sacha est vraiment bizarre, quand il ne s'agit pas de combat. De plus, il fait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Lorsque je taquinais Ondine, il ne l'a défendais pas, que je sache. On dirait qu'il a tout oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec la rouquine et Pierre.

**« - Tel maître, tel Pokémon. Il agit comme un gamin. Et il est mal dressé. » Répond la fille**

Gamin ? Mal dressé ? Je me tourne vers elle puis lui crache un jet de flammes en pleine figure, sous la surprise générale. Comment ose-t-elle dire ça ? Elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable. En plus, elle n'est pas plus âgée qu'Ondine. Elle, le traitait rarement de gamin, car à cette époque, s'en était clairement un. Mais elle, au moins, essayer d'arranger la situation, pas de l'aggraver. Non mais où as-t-il été la chercher, celle-là ?

**« - Tu dis toujours que je suis gamin. Mais tu vas voir ! Regarde comment mon Dracaufeu va écraser son adversaire ! Tu verras s'il est mal dressé ! » Assure Sacha dans un petit sourire **

Elle le traite de gamin, et lui sourit ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Quand Ondine le traitait de gamin, il réagissait au quart de tour. Et là, rien ?

**« - J'ai hâte de voir ton dragon à l'œuvre, alors. »**

Le match est prévu pour demain. 14h. J'ai encore toute cette après-midi pour revoir mes compétences. Je montrerai à cette soi-disant Maître Dragon ce qu'un Dracaufeu est capable de faire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le soir même, ils dorment tous. Sauf moi. La tête posée sur le bord du lit, j'observe le torse de mon maître se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il n'est plus le même que la dernière fois. Bien sûr, je suis content qu'il ait récolté ses badges de qualification pour la ligue, mais je lui trouve quelque chose de changé…

Un faible gémissement retentit, tandis que les draps où il reposait se froissent. Son corps se soulève lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis. Il se tourne à côté de moi, les pieds suspendus dans l'air. Il pose ensuite ses bras sur ses cuisses et lève la tête. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat rencontrent les miens.

**« - Tu ne dors pas, mon vieux ? » Demande-t-il dans un soupir à voix basse**

Je grogne en signe de négation, ce qui me vaut une caresse, me faisant instinctivement lever le cou vers lui.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dracaufeu ? » **

Je grogne puis me détourne en guise de réponse.

**« - Si tu es perturbé, tu auras du mal à te concentrer, demain. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. S'il te plaît. » **

Je tourne la tête vers ses vêtements qui gisent sur le sol, puis tend le cou pour fouiller dans une de ses poches de pantalon. Je saisis du bout des crocs l'objet recherché, et le dépose doucement sur la couverture blanche du lit. Il le prend dans sa paume puis le fixe longuement. C'est l'appât à l'effigie d'Ondine. Elle lui avait offert lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. J'étais d'ailleurs sûr qu'il l'avait avec lui. Il ne s'en séparera jamais…

**« - Pourquoi tu me montre ça, Dracaufeu ? »**

Je le regarde fixement, lui laissant pour toute réponse, le reflet de mes pupilles grises.

**« - J'ai compris. Ondine et Pierre te manque. » Lâche-t-il après quelques secondes**

Je décide enfin de prendre part au dialogue, en masquant du mieux que je peux, mes grognements rauques.

**Stupide, n'est pas ? Qui aurait-cru qu'un Pokémon aussi fier que moi serait pris de sympathie pour de tels humains ? Tes meilleurs amis. Mais, ils sont une partie de toi. Et s'ils sont une partie de toi, ils sont une partie de moi…**

Il ne répond pas, et me regarde fixement. J'en profite pour continuer.

**Tu te souviens, de ce jour… ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie en te rattrapant de justesse. Tu as ensuite crié au maître des lieux que « Tous ensemble, nous formions une famille ! »  
Et puis tu es tombé une seconde fois. Pierre et Ondine t'ont retenu. Je crois que même que l'éleveur a dit : « On ne te laissera pas tomber ! » et ta rouquine a ajoutée : « Nous aussi, on est de la famille ! » ou quelque chose comme ça… Hein ?**

Il referme ses doigts sur l'appât puis sourit tristement en repensant à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec eux.

**« - Oui. Oui, je m'en souviens… » Répond-il**

**S'ils sont de la famille, pourquoi tu les as laissés partir ?**

**« - Je… Ils devaient réaliser leurs rêves. Tout comme moi, je dois réaliser le mien. Je ne pouvais pas les retenir sous prétextes qu'ils doivent rester avec moi…! »**

**Il compte aussi peu, pour toi ? Tu fais passer tes ambitions avant tes amis ? C'est vraiment ce, en quoi tu crois… ?**

**« - C'est faux ! » S'écrie-t-il en se redressant complétement.**

Un gémissement atténue sort du lit voisin. Une voix endormie se fait alors entendre.

**« - Sacha…Qu'est-ce qu'il passe… ? »**

Le dresseur se remit assis puis lui offre un demi-sourire dans l'ombre.

**« - Ce n'est rien, Iris. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé… »**

Un chuchotement sourd lui répond, tandis que les draps laissent échapper un léger bruissement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence avait regagné la pièce.

**« - C'est faux. » Répète-t-il**

**Au fait, depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai une question à te poser. Dis-je en lui tournant le dos, et en fixant la fenêtre.**

**« - Laquelle ? »**

**Pourquoi Dento t'a suivi ?**

Il semble étourdi par mon interrogation, mais me répond quand même.

**« - A ce qu'il a dit, il voulait voir comment évolue mon harmonie avec mes Pokémons. »**

**Et la fille qui veut devenir maître Dragon ?**

Silence.

La voix de Sacha me parvint à mes oreilles dans un simple murmure après un instant.

**« - Je ne sais pas… »**

**Ondine, elle, avait une excuse... Dis-je dans un léger sous-entendu**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Elle m'a suivi parce que je lui avais détruit son vélo, rien de plus. »**

**En es-tu vraiment certain ?**

Je tourne la tête et lui jette un rapide coup d'œil. Il réfléchit longuement, les yeux rivés sur la moquette.

**« - Non. » Répond-t-il après un moment**

**Alors d'après toi, qu'est-ce que c'est… ?**

Je lance un second regard par-dessus de mon épaule, croisant ainsi ses prunelles marron. Je le fixe un instant, puis retourne contempler un point dans le vide.

**Va te coucher. Tu dois être prêt pour demain. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je le serais aussi.**

**« - Quoi ? Mais… ! »**

**Bonne nuit, Sacha.**

Je l'entends soupirer, puis s'allonger à nouveau sur le matelas. Je m'approche à mon tour, et m'abaisse à nouveau pour poser ma tête sur le bord du lit.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ouvre les yeux. La couverture sur son flanc, les paupières sereinement clos ainsi que la bouche entrouverte et quelques mèches délassées sur ses tempes, mon maître est en position féodale. Je remarque que ses bras sont serrés tout contre lui, et qu'il tient fermement l'appât d'Ondine à l'intérieur de ses paumes.

Mes canines s'étirent pour former un sourire triomphant au creux de mes lèvres.

Je repose ma tête et me laisse doucement bercer par cette amusante image…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nous y voilà. Le match tant attendu va commencer. J'entre sur le terrain et fixe les nuages. Charla. Fiston. Regardez-moi. L'adversaire de Sacha arrive à son tour, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui.

Le dresseur lance une Pokéball dans les airs, libérant une bête qui m'est encore inconnu. Peu importe. Je le toise méchamment, comme pour l'impressionner, et souffle de la fumée par mes narines.

Sacha compte sur moi. Je ne dois pas le décevoir. Et je ne dois surtout pas perdre devant sa nouvelle « amie ». Je jette un œil aux tribunes et reste en suspens pendant quelques secondes.

La fille de Sinnoh porte une tenue bizarre, elle a enlevé son bonnet et porte d'horribles pompons roses. Même Pingu est déguisé et compte bien m'encourager avec ses plumeaux. Ils poussent des cris d'encouragements qui sont plus une torture qu'autre chose. Et si je rajoute l'autre fille à la grosse masse de cheveux qui hurle des « Vas-y, Sacha ! », « Courage ! » suivit de ceux de son petit protégé… Alors là, c'est pire. Taisez-vous donc !  
Comment Sacha a-t-il fait pour les supporter pendant deux années entières ? Sérieusement, Ondine ne faisait pas ça, elle !

J'entends un jeune homme crier le commencement du match, puis Sacha murmurer une phrase inaudible pour lui-même.

Il crie mon nom, tandis que je m'élance vers le Pokémon adverse…

Le combat est terminé. J'ai gagné. Mon adversaire était coriace A chaque fois que je lançais une offensive, il se relevait et répliquait avec plus de puissance que sa précédente attaque. J'ai même failli tomber dans l'inconscience, à un certain moment… J'ai pensé à ma compagne et à mon fils, assis à côté de Lisa, en train de regarder la retransmission du match. Je ne pouvais pas les décevoir. Les encouragements incessants de Sacha m'ont également aidé à tenir bon et à en finir avec mon adversaire. Ce fût mon attaque fétiche qui en est venue à bout. La Frappe Atlas.

Après l'avoir vu tomber à terre et avoir fixé un instant la mine déconfite de son dresseur, mon corps s'est lourdement poser au sol. Les applaudissements du public ainsi que les félicitations de Sacha et de Pikachu -venus à mon chevet, sont devenus des murmures pour ensuite laisser place au vide complet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ouvre mes yeux et découvre un plafond blanc. Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Les murs ainsi que le lit sont de la même couleur. Je suis sûrement dans une chambre du centre Pokémon…

Sur la table de chevet, ma photo repose paisiblement. Sacha a dû me la rapporter pendant que je récupérais… Je me lève difficilement et pose mes lourdes pattes au sol. Un stylo ainsi qu'un petit papier attire mon attention. Je m'approche et lis ce qu'il y a dessus.

_« Nous t'attendons dehors. Sacha. »_

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit. Je saisis le stylo ainsi que l'image qui se trouve à côté, la retourne puis griffonne quelque chose au dos. Je repose le crayon pour prendre la photo et la ranger au creux de mon aile.

Je trouve rapidement la sortie du centre et découvre Sacha ainsi que les personnes qui l'accompagne.

Je décide de faire une surprise à mon maître et lui saute une seconde fois dessus dans un rapide bond. Il râle un instant puis rit de bon cœur. Je me relève, imité par ce dernier.

**« - Alors ? Tu es guéri, à ce que je vois ? »**

J'acquiesce chaleureusement et entreprend de retirer le bandage qui traîne sur mon aile droite.

**« - Tu as été formidable, Dracaufeu ! » S'écrie alors Sacha, satisfait de ma performance**

**« - Il a raison. » Enchaîne la pâle copie d'Ondine, « Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Dragon comme toi ! »**

C'est ça, fait comme si tu t'étais prise d'amitié pour moi et que tu n'avais rien dit hier. Ce ne sont pas tes petits compliments qui vont me faire changer d'avis sur toi. Je crache une gerbe de flammes puis détourne fièrement la tête en guise de réponse.

**« - Ton Dracaufeu nous fait partager une saveur amère, on dirait. » Remarque le serveur dans un rictus amusé**

Ce type parle toujours comme ça ? A discuté de saveur, de goût, de plats… Pourquoi il n'est pas resté dans son restaurant ?

**« - J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne nous aimes pas beaucoup... » Lâche la coordinatrice **

Perspicace, la dresseuse de Pingu…

**« - Ah, au fait, Aurore. » Interrompt soudainement Sacha, « Est-ce qu'à tout hasard, tu aurais croisée Paul ?»**

**« - Oui, je l'ai vue. Une fois. Il était en train de s'entrainer, comme d'habitude. » **

**« - Il a dû encore progresser depuis la dernière fois ! Tu as été le voir ? » Dit-il, enthousiasme**

Paul ? Ah, je crois savoir qui c'est... C'était son rival, il y a un an. J'avais vu leur match lors de la ligue de Sinnoh, à la télé. Un très beau match avec des bonnes stratégies.

**« - Non, je n'y suis pas allée. Si c'est pour qu'il me parle méchamment comme la dernière fois, je préfère passer mon chemin. »**

**« - Ah, je vois. Paul n'a pas vraiment changé, alors. » Répond Sacha en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, amusé**

**« - Sacha. Tu devrais te préparer pour le match de cette après-midi. » Suggère le serveur aux cheveux verts**

Pas besoin de trouver une excuse. Je sais très bien que vous voulez me voir disparaitre au plus vite.

**« - Dento a raison. Nous allons t'attendre à l'intérieur du centre, d'accord ? »**

Mon maître hoche la tête puis suis ses amis du regard. Une fois disparut, Sacha me fait face et baisse légèrement la tête, cachant ainsi ses prunelles grâce à sa casquette.

**« - Bon. Il est temps pour toi d'y aller. Ta famille doit s'inquiéter… » Lâche-t-il, du bout des lèvres**

J'hoche la tête puis fixe longuement les orbes marron et noirs de mon dresseur.

Je sors le bout de papier qui m'est cher, et tend le cou pour lui présenter une seconde fois. Il saisit la photo et lève les yeux vers moi.

**« - Tu me la donne ? » Demande-t-il**

J'acquiesce dans un léger grognement, ravi du cadeau que je lui offre.

**« - Mais…elle compte beaucoup, pour toi ! C'est comme si je te donnais mon appât, et je… »**

Je le fais taire en cognant gentiment son torse avec mon nez.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**Il y a quelque chose d'écrit au dos. Ne la retourne pas avant que je sois parti.**

**« - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »**

**Ne la retourne pas avant que je sois parti, d'accord ? Répétais-je**

**« - D'accord, mais... »**

**Tu comprendras. Enfin, j'espère… Répondis-je**

Je lui tourne le dos puis déploie largement mes ailes, la tête vers le ciel.

**« - Dracaufeu. » Appelle-t-il**

Je tourne la tête et jette un œil derrière moi. Sacha m'adresse un petit sourire.

**« - Merci. »**

Je lui souris à mon tour et regarde la petite souris qui est venue s'installer sur son épaule, comme à son habitude. Il me salut de la patte en lâchant un petit « Pika ! ». Je souffle à mon tour un grondement puis décolle enfin...

Alors que la silhouette de Sacha se fait plus petite, je le vois retourner la feuille, écarquiller les yeux pour sourire largement avant de regarder dans ma direction.

La casquette rouge du jeune homme s'abaisse pour fixer à nouveau le dos de la photo, un doux sourire sur le visage. Un seul mot y est inscrit.

_**« Famille »**_


End file.
